Eye of the Tiger
by LeWriter241
Summary: Dean's stuck as a tiger cub and Sam's the one in charge now.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Dean crouched behind a tree, cursing as he fumbled with his gun, trying to change its clip in the dark of the forest. He could hear Sam firing, but somehow the damned witch was deflecting their bullets. Sick bitch.

Then he heard silence. He willed himself to quiten his ragged breathing, trying to hear Sam moving, or anything. But it was quite all around.

He slowly got up from him spot behind a huge oak tree, peering into the dark, trying to find his brother and the bitch. He saw then a bit far off from where he was, and what he saw made his heart stick in his throat.

He saw Sammy in a clearing on the dead grass, a senseless heap on the ground, his arm bent at an awkward angle. The witch was nearing him, muttering something under her breath, raising an arm slowly to point at Sam.

Anger coursed through his body, and he saw red. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU SICK BITCH!" Dean yelled as he jumped out of his spot, running towards the witch, gun in his hands, shooting at her. But again, the witch deflected them all. He'd almost gotten near enough to shoot the bitch without missing but she vanished, leaving him shooting the air.

He saw Sam move and groan slightly and went to help his brother up. "Sammy? You okay?" He said, shaking Sam's shouders lightly, not wanting to hurt the arm. Sam mumbled something and tried getting up but fell back down, groaning.

"Whoa whao easy there macho-man, your arm's broken. No need to hurry up. Bitch's vanished anyway. We'll find her later. Now take it easy and try getting up, 'kay Sam?"

"You should really stop calling me a 'bitch'," Dean heard a voice behind him, coming from the trees. Dean immediately pushed Sam down behind him, causing him to groan again.

"Get the hell away from us,"Dean growled, still sheilding Sam with his body.

"Why? Because you can harm me? Well your bullets did a hell of a job,"she said, laughing. "I'm a 500 year old witch. Do you really think something like those pieces of metal are going to harm ME?"

Saying that she raised her hand, she pointed and shouted something at Dean, and Dean saw dark all around, finding it hard to breathe. He tried to get out of where ever he was, but somehow he couldn't figure out where the hell he was. He heard the gun go off and someone fall to the ground.

Dean was getting breathless from struggling about, getting panicky. He'd been claustrophobic ever since he'd come back from Hell. Where ever he was right now, didn't have enough oxygen. He felt dizzy, hearing the blood buzz in hear ears and Sam's faint calls. He could barely feel anything around him. He tried to open his mouth to reply but couldn't. He blacked out, thankful for the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Sam got up as quickly as his broken arm allowed him to, trying to get to Dean. While the witch cast her spell or whatever on Dean, he'd taken the gun Dean had left on the ground and shot at her. The bullet went straight through her skull, taking her by surprise. She fell down with a thud, her blood seeping into the grass.

He slid to where Dean had vanished and saw something struggling about in some clothes and jacket piled up near him. The clothes and jacket were Dean's.

Expecting the worst and fear welling in him, he slowly raised the jacket, bracing himself to see some horrible, deformed version of his brother. He flung the jacket off after the thing inside stopped moving. He looked under the jacket, but there was nothing. When he carefully looked in his brother's shirt, what he saw made him forget his name.

Under his brother's shirt, was a small tiger cub.

A tiger cub with an amulet around it, the one Sam had given to him.

Under the shirt, he found Dean.

* * *

Sam drove to Bobby's, keeing an eye on the bundle of clothes on the seat next to him. The cub was lying wrappen up in the clothes, snoring deeply, its tail occasionaly flicking.

Sam gave a small smile. When he'd first seen the cub lying in his brother's place, he'd been so shocked that he'd almost fallen on his broken arm again. He'd stared at the cub for a while, trying to process all that had happened. The witch had turned Dean into an animal. Still dazed, he lightly touched the fainted cub, feeling its fur beneath his fingers. The cub then shifted to its other side, breathing deeply, fast asleep. Sam couldn't help but crack a smile at the cute sight. Man Dean was going to be so pissed. He couldn't believe his elder brother had been turned into a cute little tiger cub.

Sam gathered up his brother in his clothes, trying not to wake him up, and set off to find the Impala.

He drew up at Bobby's and had just gotten out of the car when he heard Bobby come out the front door. "What the hell took ya' idjits so long to hunt down a damn witch?" he ground out. "I'd been worried sick!"

Sam nodded, "Sorry Bobby, we had a-uh- delay," he said, getting out of the car and going around to the passenger seat.

"Where's Dean?" Bobby said. His eyes lost their anger when he got upto Sam, now worried. "He's-he's okay right?"

Sam got out the budle of clothes and said,"Well, if you call this being okay, then yeah." Saying that, he took off the jacket to reveal a small tiger cub snoring deeply, cuddled up in the clothes that were Dean's.

Bobby's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Holy...is that...is that Dean?" he asked incredulously.

Sam nodded, a small smile playing on his lips as the cub growled in it's sleep.

Bobby smiled a little too. "Well ain't he cute. Come on in, I think he's gonna wake up. God knows how he's gonna behave."


	3. Chapter 3

4.

Dean's POV

Dean felt himself being carried about. He was wrapped up in some kind of cloth but at least he was able to breathe now. He smelt Bobby's room, paper and parchments mixed with the smell of beer. He felt himself being set down and tried to move.

He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Sam sitting nearby, towering over him, half asleep. Whoa, since when had Sam upgraded from Sasquatch to Dinosaur? Damn the kid looked huge! He looked around and saw Bobby. Hell even Bobby looked huge! What the hell was going on!

He opened his mouth to speak but all he could hear was a small roar. Wait a minute- did he just roar? What the hell?

He saw Sam getting up. He stood up on all fours and looked at his brother, his head cocked to one side.

Wait, all fours? Dean slowly looked down and saw two white paws. His eyes widened. He tried to lift up his right hand but the rigth paw in the front moved. Oh no no no no, this can't be happening! This was all a bad dream. He shook his head and felt the ears on his head flap. Holy crap was he a- did the witch turn him into-a-a-cub?

He turned to the laptop screen and swore when he saw a tiger cub staring back at him, but all that came out was a hiss. He raised his hand (or, now paw) to touch the tiger cub and the tiger in the screen reached a paw out and touched him back. He saw his face, orange, with black and a little of white, his big bead-like eyes, his small black nose with tiny little whiskers, his pointy ears that were pearched on his head. He saw his tail swaying behind him.

And then he freaked out. At least, how ever he could as a tiger cub. He jumped away from the screen, knocking a bottle of beer off the table, hissing at the same time. Holy crap he was a damned animal! He was a damned tiger cub! What the hell? What was he going to do now?

Dean felt two strong hands hold him and take him off the table. He struggled in the grip, trying to get free. Oh hell no, no one man-handeled him! He saw Sam looking down at him, telling him to calm down. He tried to get away from Sam's hands and yell at Sam. How was he supposed to calm down! He was stuck as a cub for crying out loud!

He heard Sam saying, "Hey hey hey, Dean whoa calm down, hear me out man, Dean, Dean! OW! Don't kick it hurts! Dean! DEAN!"

He finally calmed down and sat on Sam's leg, pouting, his ears drooping and his tail no longer swishing. Sam tried his hardest not to smile and said, "Okay hey Dean just listen to me okay? The witch did some mo-jo and now you're stuck as a cub."

Dean rolled his eyes. No shit, Sherlock. He shook his tail in reply.

Sam continued,"Yeah okay so what we're gonna do, is call Cas okay? He'll be able to help and turn you back. I've already called him so he'll be here any minute. So please just calm down."

Dean sighed, the tension leaving his body. He nodded his head and got off Sam's leg, going off to hide under the table. He hated this. He felt so embarassed that Sam had to carry him now. He hated being so small and useless. How was he supposed to protect Sam like this? Hell he was practically naked! He just wanted to hide somewhere till Cas came and turned him back.

He saw Sam come put his head under the table."Dean come out man. It's just me and Bobby here. We won't laugh we promise." Sam's earnest puppy-dog eyes still managed to work on him and he groaned inwardly.

Damn this crap. He gave a small roar, asking Sam to move. Sam grabbed Dean and lifted him. Dean, sick of being man-handled, turned around and nicked at Sam's wrist, causing him to drop Dean on the table.

"Ow! What you do that for?" Sam said, massaging his wrist, frowning. Dean growled under his breath, and Sam could have sworn Dean was grinning. That looked weird on a tiger cub. Sam rolled his eyes, almost smiling again,"Fine I won't lift you up either. Just tell-uh-roar if you need anything," Sam snuck away before Dean bit him again. He saw Bobby get up too, shaking his head and smiling. He gave a small growl and jumped off the table and followed them to the kitchen.

Bobby and Sam were at the table, eating what smelt like hamburgers and drinking beer. Dean's stomach growled with hunger. Damn he was hungry. He climbed up on a chair and used it to jump up on the table. He saw that his plate had been kept ready for him. He tried to bite the hamburger but just ended up toppling half the burger over. Sam choked on his beer and chuckled. "Hey wait Dean, I'll spread it out."  
Sam took the burger and put the meat on the plate. He removed the bread and the vegetables. Dean gave a small growl and thanked him. Sam looked at him and smiled, "Dig in."

After Dean had finished attacking the ham, he padded off to his and Sam's room. He tried getting on the bed put his paws wouldn't reach up. He tried hooking his sharp nails on the bed to haul himself up but it just caused the sheets to tear.

He heard Sam enter and come behind him. He felt Sam's hands on him again and almost bit him but Sam had put him on his bed and gone to his bed before he could.

"Dean, I know you hate this, but you can't not admit that you need help till Cas comes. So stop pushing me away when I'm trying to help you okay?" Dean heard Sam say as he settled down, facing him. Dean felt oddly happy hearing that, considering the situation he was in. He gave a small roar and nodded. Sam gave a small smile and fell asleep. Dean saw his little brother sleeping, glad that he was okay and settled down on his bed, curling up, hoping to God that Cas came tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

5.

Dean woke up well in the afternoon. He wondered since when his bed had gotten this huge. Then he remembered what had happened the day before and groaned. So he was still stuck as a cub. Just peachy.

He saw Sam come in with a smile and say,"Dean get up, Cas' here."

Dean felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He roared as loudly as his little cub-self would allow him to and bounded off the bed to find Cas standing in Bobby's study.

"Hello Dean,"Cas said in his thick voice.

Dean growled at Cas. Why the hell had it taken him so much time to come help him!

"I'm sorry it took so late,"Cas said, understanding. "We had to stop Lillith from breaking another seal. She's laying low, for now, so I made it here as fast as I could."

Dean growled again. Why couldn't Cas have sent anyone else to help him? It had been hell being stuck like this. Okay, not as bad as hell, but still annoying.

Cas' eyebrows furrowed as he answered Dean's thoughts,"Well the whole garrison was out fighting. I couldn't send anyone," then he added,"For what it's worth, you make a nice cub."

Dean stood, shocked. He couldn't believe Cas had just said he looked good like a tiger cub. His mouth dropped open in disbelief.

The scene was so comical that Sam couldn't stop him self from bursting out laughing. Dean growled again feeling his face heat up, being glad for once that he wasn't human and that his face didn't turn red.

Cas came near him and touched his forehead. At once everything became it's normal size. He gave a deep sigh of relief and was glad when he could hear his voice.

"Well that sucked ass,"Dean said, wrapping a sheet around himself. "Thanks Cas,"he said, looking at Cas. Cas noded his head and vanished.

"Though I'm gonna miss you as a kitten, I'm glad you're okay Dean,"Sam said, patting Dean on his shoulder as he went out. Dean went behind him and punched his shoulder. "Shut up, bitch."

"Get some clothes on, jerk."

After changing, Dean went to the kitchen. Damn it felt good to be life size again. He saw a hamburger on his plate, or what should have been one. Instead, he saw only the meat.

He saw Sam come in trying not to smile. "Sam what's this?" Dean said, threatningly, his ears going red.

"Oops, sorry man. Forgot," Sam said, as he passed by Dean to get his own burger. He gave Dean the rest of the burger and sat down to eat his.

"You aren't gonne drop this are you,"Dean said,sighing, as he sat down.

"Not in your dreams,"Sam said, grinning, his body shaking with silent laughter.

Dean groaned, sighing. Looking at Sam he gave a small laugh too and they finished their meal together.


End file.
